So unlike you
by selena23loveless
Summary: Iason is having a suspiciously innocent behaviour.


Disclaimer : I don't own Ai no kusabi or any of its soooo good looking characters. Just this story. Enjoy!

**So unlike you**

The moon light bathed the room in an aura of mystery and tranquility. Rikki admired his long, golden hair which fell in a melancholic way on his shoulders and his deep blue eyes looking out through the window, lost in the beauty of the night. His gaze moved to his slender body, perfectly built and dressed in green and red clothes that were like made for him.

Suddenly the Blondie's piercing gaze moved to study his pet, who was….reading on the sofa. He smiled contently.

- Flashback-

Breakfast went on quietly, as usual, with a few discution about the weather and the business Iason had to attend to later that day. At a certain moment the Blondie stretched his arm to remove peaces of meat that were on Riki's face, on the corner of his mouth.

- You should use the napkin, pet. That is its purpose.

-Oh..hm, uttered Rikki startled for a few seconds from the sudden movement.

- I have to go now, said Iason and got up.

_That's all? He's leaving like that?_ Wondered the raven haired man. As if he had heard his thoughts Iason bent and captured Rikki's lips in a soft kiss.

-See you later than. And be a good boy!

- Hmpf, Rikki grumbled.

Iason left and the rest of the day went on without incidents. In the evening Iason told Rikki that he was tired and went straight to bed.

The next day Iason woke up early, though it was Saturday.

- We're going to the hot springs, pet.

-What? How…

- A client was very thankful because I saved him from going bankrupt and he offered me several tickets to a very exclusive hot spring on Amoi. And since it's Saturday, it's a good way to relax. You're coming with me, pet!" Commanded Iason in a tone that allowed no resistence.

- Sure, I want to…

-Good.

_Wait_, thought Rikki grimly, _if we're going to the hot springs, just the two of us, something's going to happen. There's no way I could get off easily. _

But despite the mongrel's fears their trip to the springs concluded only with a massage that Rikki gave to Iason. A very sensual one, true, but just a massage. After that they wandered through the town for a couple of hours and returned home.

- End flashback-

_How can he expect me to be reading peacefully__? _Tthought a very irritated Rikki. _He's been acting all innocent for two days, him, who can't stay a couple of hours near me without jumping on me. We've been to the hot springs, in an area booked just for the two of us and nothing happened. Well..nothing important, rephrased the dark- haired mongrel, remembering the massage. He's definetly up to something!_

Just than Iason moved from the window.

- I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up too late!

Rikki's patience reached its limit.

- That's it! What are you up to, acting all innocent like that? You can't possibly stay off me for so long…and in such conditions. I mean yesterday evening and today at the hot springs…it's so unlike you! On top of that you expect me to read peacefully? Rikki had spilled everything that was bothering him and was now out of breath.

Iason turned to face his pet, a sly grin on his face.

- Rikki, why didn't you tell me from the beginning that this was what you wanted? He began to walk towards Rikki.

- I don't want…

- You don't have to suppress your desires, continued Iason, now near his pet and lifting a hand to caress his face.

Rikki realized he had fallen into his master's trap. A bit too late, unfortunately.

- I'm not suppressing anything. But…

- Ssh…, Iason silenced him, his fingers traveling to his pet's lips. I'm your master and I want to know your desires, you don't have to be shy…

Rikki's features were now a deep red as he managed to mumble something.

- You're so adorable, said Iason smiling in satisfaction and entrancing his pet with his overwhelming charisma. I should use this method more often…

Rikki's mouth opened in horror and the Blondie took this chance to kiss his lover deeply and earn a sweet moan from his shocked victim. Iason broke the kiss after a while and whispered huskily in the other man's ear:

-We should continue this in the bedroom. After all, we have a lot to catch up, don't we?

Iason exited the main room dragging after him a desperate Rikki. The poor pet was cursing the moment he opened his mouth.

- Owari-

I can't believe I have written a Ai no kusabi fanfiction! It's so…unlike me n_n

Reviews are appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
